El final de una ruina
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: El archidemonio acaba de morir, y nuestro Guardian Gris despierta junto a Leliana sabiendo que Morrigan se ha marchado. Inician una conversacion que puede desenbocar en una nueva cruzada.


La espada atravesó el cráneo zafiro del archidemonio. Una expresión de incredulidad paso fugazmente los ojos llameantes del poderoso dragón. Un instante después la chispa vital que refulgía se extinguió cual brasa apagada por un soplido de aire. El cuerpo se convulsiono con un último intento de sobrevivir, de escapar. La cola cayo laxa después de un lastimero intento de atravesar a su asesino. Las alas, heridas, congeladas, quemadas y agujereadas.

Cousland se agarro con firmeza al mango de la espada, lo único que quedaba de ella ahora que estaba hundida en la carne pútrida del dragón, para evitar caerse, el cuerpo entero se desplomo inerte en el suelo. El guardián gris se separo de su víctima mientras una onda de energía surgía de la bestia envolviéndolo todo en su luz intensa y blanca. Todos los presentes fueron lanzados varios metros en el aire. Todos menos Morrigan que recibió algo más que la descarga de energía mágica.

Cousland se removió en el suelo luchando contra la negrura que amenazaba con consumirlo y llevarlo a la inconsciencia, era una batalla perdida, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, pero pudo mantenerse despierto el tiempo suficiente como para ver alegarse una bandada de insectos, rumbo al interior de Ferelden. Hacia el Noreste, memorizo esa dirección y se dejo llevar por la calidez del sueño reparador.

Unas horas más tardes noto como algo le lamia la cara, al tiempo que una mano demasiado pequeña para ser de Alistair o Oghren le movía con cierta brusquedad para que despertara. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la noche ya había caído y la única luz era la de las llamas. Vio a las dos personas que le estaban despertando con tanto ímpetu, su mabari, ladraba contento junto a su oreja, saltaba y trotaba de felicidad al ver a su dueño despertar. Junto a él, se hallaba Leliana, la mujer que portaba la mitad de su corazón, entonces noto un vacio en el estomago, la dueña de la segunda mitad ya hacía tiempo que había huido.

Leliana lo noto e hizo una mueca que Cousland no supo discernir muy bien. Pero estaba convencido que no eran celos al fin y al cabo había sido ella misma la que había dado la idea a Morrigan de esa relación tan inusual cuanto menos. No tuvo que esperar para conocer la respuesta a esa expresión.

- Yo también la echo de menos. A pesar de su carácter se hace querer.- dijo Leliana ayudándole a levantarse. Notaba los músculos doloridos por el duro suelo que había elegido como lugar de descanso.

- Supongo que no nos quiere a su lado después de todo.- murmuro con un deje de tristeza.

- Nos quiere más que nunca a su lado, por eso ha huido. Creo que tiene miedo a ese sentimiento.- comento Leliana mirando el fuego, el gran archidemonio no era más que unas brasas y huesos carbonizados.

-Puede ser… ¿Cómo están los otros?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor. No quedaba nadie en la torre. Solo ellos tres y el esqueleto.

- Alistair ha vuelto al castillo, ya sabes para hacer todo eso que tiene que hacer un rey cuando se gana una batalla. La verdad es que prácticamente se lo han llevado a rastras la guardia, quería esperar a que despertases. Ogrehn bueno ya le conoces, estará dejando seca la ciudad. Wine está en la capilla de voluntaria curando a los heridos. Zevran, la verdad es que no sé donde esta Zevran. Sten se unió al grupo que se interno en el bosque para perseguir a los engendros tenebrosos que se quedasen atrás. Y yo bueno yo subí aquí en cuanto se acabaron las escaramuzas, la verdad es que no confiaba demasiado en que el hechizo de Morrigan funcionase.

-¿La esperanza no es lo último en perderse?- pregunto con ironia.

- Una cosa es esperanza y otra ser estúpido, no es por ofender pero nunca se había hecho ese hechizo, no se sabía que fuera a funcionar.- se explico Leliana.

- Yo estaba totalmente seguro. Morrigan nunca ha hecho un hechizo mal, porque iba a cambiar ahora.- dijo con convencimiento Cousland encaminándose al parapeto y apoyándose en él, mirando la ciudad que se extendía por debajo de él. Los pequeños fuegos que había visto al atravesarla ya habían sido extinguidos.

- Nunca te he visto dudar de ella. Y Alistair me confirmo mi teoría, nunca lo hiciste. ¿Por qué, nunca te hablaron de las brujas de la espesura?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Si nos hubiese querido atacar tuvo un millar de ocasiones mientras buscábamos la sangre de engendro tenebroso. Y la verdad me inspiro confianza nada más verla, esa seguridad en sí misma que ocultaba una fragilidad por haber crecido aislada en el mundo. Yo vi todo eso nada más verla, porque sinceramente aunque mis padres eran muy atentos, soy noble, nunca tuve una infancia normal. Por eso nunca desconfié en ella, porque me identificaba con ella.- explico mirando las estrellas que empezaban a brillar en el horizonte.

- Eso explica que te enamoraras de ella, pero… nada olvídalo.

- ¿Quieres saber porque me fije en ti? Es sencillo, eres una belleza, no solo por fuera sino por dentro, que es lo importante, cambiaste tu vida, piensas en los demás, luchas por lo que crees que es justo. Sería imposible no enamorarse de ti.

- Parece que nuestro pícaro bribonzuelo sabe encandilar con bellas palabras a todas, pero ¿puede hacerlo con hechos?- pregunto con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto, primero tú.- y sin más preámbulos la cogió por la cintura y la alzo en el aire dándole un beso profundo y pasional. Se separaron tras un minuto.- Y ahora… ¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunto mientras le extendía la mano.

-¿A dónde?- pregunto a su vez aunque ya le había cogido la mano, iría con él hasta el fin del mundo.

- A romper una promesa- Leliana sonrió y asintió, Cousland tiro de ella y los dos, junto a su perro de guerra corrieron torre abajo y se dirigieron fuera de la ciudad, al Noreste.


End file.
